Marshmallows Vs Chrome
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Who is sweeter a small chewy marshmallow or the cute blushing mist guardian, Chrome?


**Song- Marshmallow **

**Artist- IU**

** Characters- Chrome and Byakuran**

**Well this was beta-read by deadly-chronicles.**

**I miss her stories…..**

* * *

She looks so soft.

Her hair looks soft; will it be soft in my hands and fingers?

Her pale skin; it seems to be soft….If I bite down on her neck, will her flesh be soft as a marshmallow?

However, most importantly her personality is soft; she is kind and innocent.

She's just like a marshmallow and I want her to be mine.

Byakuran has invited Chrome to his garden for….well for some marshmallows on a sunny spring day.

They are currently sitting down across each other not saying a word, but just eating marshmallows.

* * *

She is perfect like how she eats her marshmallows…she places them in her small pink lips and chews on it so slowly. She is perfect and oh so cute.

He gives her a smile. That smile that seems innocent, but behind it, it's filled with naughty thoughts.

He can't get enough of her. Her features. Her beauty. Her innocence. Her purity.

He can tell she isn't like other girls…hell she isn't like anyone else in the world…or maybe the whole entire universe.

* * *

He has been staring at her and it was making Chrome blush wildly. His light purple eyes showed amusement and playfulness as she tried to look calm. He examined her black eye patch.

'_She looks so mysterious and untouchable with that and what a cute skull it has'_

"Ummm…Angel-man w-why are you looking at me….d-do I have something on my face?" Chrome asked shyly.

"Oh." He gave her a cheerful smile. "Why am I staring at you? Ah sorry but I find you very cute"

"C-cute?" Her face turned bright pink. "I don't deserve those words f-from you Angel-man"

"But it's the truth," he reached out to her with a marshmallow in his hand and placed it on her soft lips. "I think your very cute Chrome-chan" He said the last part in a husky whisper.

* * *

Chrome opened her mouth slightly and Byakuran pushed in the small sweet in her mouth. She felt the sweetness melt into her tongue and felt how soft it was as she chewed on it.

"So cute," he gave out a chuckle. "Ah by the way Chrome-chan why do you call me Angel-man?"

"Oh w-well when you…h-have your wings, you look like an angel"

"I do?" He smiled innocently. "Ah, well I do have a pure heart and I am a kind person, so I should be an angel huh?"

Chrome nodded and smiled. "If it's not t-that much of a bother may I see t-them?"

"Of course. Anything for you," he stood up from his seat and extended his hand to her. She looked at his hand not knowing what to do. "Come on Chrome-chan we'll go somewhere with much more room so you can see them okay?"

She nodded shyly and took his hand.

'_Her skin is soft.'_ He thought as she felt her small hands in his. He gave a big grin and walked her to where there was a small hill.

* * *

"Okay Chrome-chan. stand back." She did so and stared in awe as his wings sprouted from his back.

"They're so beautiful." Chrome said with a cute face. "They look so soft and its colour is a pure white."

"Chrome-chan…" his voice held playfulness. He stepped closer to her with wide open arms.

"W-what are you doing?" Chrome squeaked when he wrapped his arms around her.

'_She feels so warm and soft.'_He lowered one hand to her legs and picked her up. He was now holding her bridal style with a teasing smile on his lips.

"Ah..." Chrome wrapped her arms on his neck. "Wait p-please put me down"

"And why would I do that? You feel comfortable in my arms right?" he whispered in her ear.

Chrome shivered as his warm breathe tickled her ear. She looked at him and nodded.

"Then stay in my arms _Chrome."_ He said it so sensual so playful so exotic.

* * *

He gave out a small laugh as her face was flushed and how she buried her face in his strong chest clearly embarrassed.

'_So innocent like a small child.'_ He took a whiff of her purple hair and smiled in contempt. _'She smells so sweet.'_

* * *

Why does it feel so right for her to be in my arms?

Is it wrong if I want her to stay in my arms forever?

I love the feeling of something so small, warm, and soft in my grasp.

* * *

"Hey Chrome-chan" he whispered again in her ear.

"Y-yes"

"Hold on tighter okay" his voice held mischief.

"W-why-." Byakuran flapped his wings and soon his feet didn't touch the ground. Chrome looked down and her purple eye widened. "Ah"

Her stomach felt like jelly as he took off to the sky flying upwards. Her grip on him became tighter in fear that she would fall. He budged her to look up at him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't let anything happen to you" He said in a sweet and kind voice. "Now look at the clouds so close like as though you can touch them."

She did and when she saw how high up they were, she couldn't help but shiver in fear. Byakuran felt her tremble in his arms and decided to try a different position. He went into horizontal position and now Chrome could only see his face and the far away ocean from her side.

Chrome had to admit she felt safer now and the view was amazing.

* * *

"Do you feel better now?" He questioned.

"Y-yes….thank you."

From his point of view Chrome was shining and the way her hair blew in the wind made her look cute. It made her look like a real angel…..no a true goddess. He felt his face flushed as she gave him a bright smile that made the sun seemed dull.

* * *

"Am I to heavy?" Chrome asked.

"Heavy? Now why would you think that?" The marshmallow eater asked in concern.

"Ah….it's because your face is red." Chrome had a small smile on. "It's okay you can land and we can just talk if y-you want"

"Oh no, no I want you in my arms still." And with that he flew faster making her grip tighter. His face became red as he felt her heart beat on his chest.

* * *

After flying for a good 2hours Byakuran landed safely on the soft green grass. He still held onto Chrome not giving a sign of letting her down any time soon.

"So Chrome-chan did you enjoy the flight?"

* * *

"I did." She sincerely told him with a smile. "Thank you," she murmured, bringing her face closer to him and gave him a light peck on his cheek.

His eyes widened, stunned when he felt the soft lips on his skin. He gazed at the girl who was blushing greatly.

"S-Sorry. It's a form of thank you. I'm s-sorry if y-you-" she stuttered but was silence by his lips crashing on hers.

She gasped as she felt the sweet movement of his lips, but she ended up responding to this little sweet pleasure. He smirked at her when they broke apart for her, his eyes gleaming when he saw how red she looked.

"W-What's that for?" she squeaked in shyness

"That's my thank you," he whispered huskily into her ears. The girl's face reddened and she promptly fainted as she was greatly embarrassed.

Byakuran caught her with ease, liking how good it felt for her to be in his arms, but he wondered if kissing her was too much, seeing the blushing unconscious girl before him.

As he recalled the kiss, he smirked and licked his lips.

He didn't regret it, of course, because she tastes like marshmallows- his favorite.

But now, his favorite has change. The most desirable thing he wants other than marshmallow now was this small goddess in his arms.

Chrome Dokuro- his newfound favorite.

* * *

**Please Review!  
**


End file.
